The Pauper and The Merman
by Aoi Megumi
Summary: Tahun 1403. Era ketika seantero dunia di hebohkan dengan makhluk mitologi berupa manusia setengah ikan. Sementara itu, di sebuah desa nelayan di Negeri Kincir Angin, seorang putri nelayan merawat seorang –atau seekor makhluk tersebut.


**The Pauper and The Merman**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah ini berdasarkan kisah yang tertulis dalam buku Enigma 2 milik seorang penulis bernickname Sam. Hanya saja, saya memberi beberapa perubahan pada cerita ini. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :** Tahun 1403. Era ketika seantero dunia di hebohkan dengan makhluk mitologi berupa manusia setengah ikan. Sementara itu, di sebuah desa nelayan di Negeri Kincir Angin, seorang putri nelayan merawat seorang –atau seekor makhluk tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**1403, Pesisir pantai Belanda**

"Hinata, cepatlah masuk! Cuaca sedang tidak bagus." Ujar Hiashi Hyuga kepada putrinya. "Tapi ayah, aku harus memasukkan semua ikan hasil tangkapan ayah. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Hinata. "Biarkan saja ikan-ikan itu, Sayang. Yang terpenting kau cepatlah masuk. Ayah tidak ingin kau sakit." Titah Hiashi tegas. Hinata tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Pun Hinata sadar, jika Ia sakit, itu pasti akan merepotkan ayahnya. Hinata hanya ingin menjadi gadis manis ayah yang penurut. "Baiklah, Ayah"

[Line]

Badai berlangsung cukup lama. Sayangnya tidak cukup besar untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa kecil di pesisir pantai. Hanya kerusakan kecil yang terjadi. Dan, seekor ikan yang terdampar di pantai. Tunggu, benarkah itu seekor ikan yang besar?

"Hei, lihat ini! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Ucap Jiraya si nelayan tua. Para pelayan dan warga lain yang sedang membereskan kerusakan dan kekacauan akibat badai segera menatap Jiraya dengan pandangan antusias. "Apa yang kau temukan, _Sir_?" Tanya Hiashi. Pria itu segera menghampiri Jiraya dengan langkah mantap dan tenang. "Seekor _Merman." _Bisik Jiraya kepada Hiashi yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya Ia hanyut. Yah, _as you know, Sir, _badai yang terjadi menyebabkan ombak semakin liar." Tutur Hiashi. "Hiashi, kau tahu, sekarang sedang marak penelitian atas makhluk ini. Aku hanya tidak mau jika khalayak umum melihat_nya_ dan mengawetkan makhluk ini untuk di pajang di museum. Jadi, tolong rawat dan sembunyikan dia. Aku tidak bisa merawatnya. Yah, kau tahu, gubukku hanya muat untuk satu orang saja." Tersirat nada iba pada kata-kata Jiraya. "Tapi, _Sir, _aku mempunyai seorang putri. Apa tidak masalah jika putriku mengetahuinya?" Tanya Hiashi sambil melirik Hinata yang sedang mengambil ranting-ranting yang berserakan. "Bukan masalah, asalkan dia bisa tutup mulut. Nah, sekarang masukkan makhluk ini kedalam karung, lalu lewatlah jalan memutar agar tidak ada yang melihatmu. Terima kasih, Hiashi. Aku akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan." Hiashi hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi Jiraya. Setelah itu, Ia segera memasukkan sang _Merman_ ke dalam karung yang ia bawa, lalu berjalan kembali ke rumah nya dengan arah memutar melalui hutan.

[Line]

"Aku pulang. Ayah, apa kau di rumah?" Ucap Hinata. "Ya, Hinata. Maaf jika ayah pulang tanpa memberi tahumu, Nak." Jawab Hiashi menyesal. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum. "Hinata, ada hal yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Hiashi tenang, tapi tegas. Hinata mendadak gugup. Ia hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. "Saat sedang membereskan pantai tadi, menemukan _Merman_. Kau tahu makhluk itu, 'kan? Beliau meminta ayah untuk merawat dan menyembunyikan makhluk tersebut. _As you know, Dear, _orang-orang di luar sana sedang meneliti dan memburu makhluk malang itu. Jadi, ayah harap kau mau menerimanya di rumah ini dan tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun." Jelas Hiashi. Hinata cukup terkejut dengan berita ini. Dalam buku yang ia baca, _Merman_ adalah makhluk mitologi berupa manusia setengah ikan. Menurut buku yang Ia baca, pada abad ke-12, _Merman_ yang sempat terlihat di pantai Greenland adalah makhluk yang mengerikan. Wajah mengerikan dengan alis yang lebar dan mata yang tajam menusuk, serta mulut yang lebar dan dagu yang terbelah. Hinata bergidik membayangkan gambaran makhluk tersebut. "Di-dimana dia sekarang, Ayah?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup. "Di kamar ayah. Ia belum sadar sejak menemukannya. Ayah rasa, ia mengalami perjalan panjang. Baiklah, ayah akan pergi keluar sebentar. Ada panggilan dari kepala desa bagi seluruh nelayan. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Hinata. Jika makhluk itu berbuat macam-macam padamu, jangan segan-segan untuk memanggil ayah." Jawab Hiashi, lalu pergi. Hinata tak bisa berkutik.

Rambut sewarna batang kayu eboni, kulit yang sangat putih –bahkan mendekati pucat, serta wajah yang rupawan. Sangat rupawan. Warna ekor sebiru batu _sapphire _yang sepanjang pinggang sampai bawah. Hinata terpikat. Semua pemikiran buruknya tentang wujud _Merman_ hilang sudah. Dengan langkah ragu, Hinata semakin mendekati makhluk tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi sang makhluk mitologi. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah ayu Hinata. Cinta pertamanya jatuh pada seekor _Merman. _Ia merasa tidak waras. Gerakan kecil membuat Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi makhluk itu. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah untuk jaga-jaga. "Di mana?" Suara serak nan lirih menggelitik pendengaran Hinata. "Kau bisa bahasa manusia?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. "Di mana?" Suara itu terdengar lagi. Hinata sempat kesal karena pertanyaan nya di abaikan. Bersyukurlah karena Hinata adalah gadis baik dengan hati besar. Hinata kembali mendekati makhluk itu. Dilihatnya wajah rupawan yang terlihat gusar itu. "Ssstt... Tenanglah. Kau aman bersama kami. Apa kau punya nama?" Tanya Hinata dengan ramah. "Sai." Bisik sang _Merman_. "Namamu Sai? Aku Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Hinata dengan gugup dengan pipi tembamnya yang sudah terhias rona merah. "Manis." Gumam Sai, sangat ambigu bagi Hinata. Gadis Hyuga itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepala nya tanda tak mengerti. Sai tersenyum kecil, sukses membuat Hinata bertambah gugup. "T-tunggu se...sebentar. A-aku akan mengambilkan ma..makanan untukmu." Kata Hinata mengalihkan suasanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai, Hinata bergegas keluar.

"Aku harap kau suka roti lapis keju, Sai." Ucap Hinata yang sudah kembali. "Ikan?" Tanya Sai. "Ma..maaf, Sai. T-tapi persedian ikan kami sudah habis terbawa badai." Sesal Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Maaf merepotkan. Ittadakimasu." Ujar Sai santai, lalu melahap roti lapis yang dibawa Hinata. "Eh? Bahasa Jepang? Kau berasal dari sana?" Nada bicara Hinata tampak terkejut. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya badai itu membawa Sai sejauh ini. "Aku berkelana, Hinata. Sebagian daerah perairan di bumi ini sudah aku kunjungi. Aku juga belajar banyak bahasa dari manusia. Hanya saja, malam tadi aku terpisah dari koloniku. Dan, yeah, aku terbawa ombak. Lalu saat siuman, aku melihatmu." Jelas Sai enteng, secepat itu ia mempercayai gadis asing di depannya. Hinata mengangguk mendengar kisah Sai. Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening yang panjang.

[Line]

Bulan sudah berada pada singgasananya. Menyinari desa kecil yang nampak sunyi itu. Wajar saja, karena ini sudah waktunya para manusia untuk tidur. Tapi sepertinya, ada satu rumah yang masih terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan –bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya tentu saja. "Sai, kau tidak kedinginan? Aku bisa meminjamimu baju milik ayah. Kebetulan malam ini beliau tidak bisa pulang karena harus melaut di daerah yang lebih jauh." Tanya Hinata kepada Sai yang sedang memandangi langit malam. "Tidak masalah, Hinata. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Lagipula, pakaian manusia hanya membuat kulitku menjadi panas. Tenang saja, dengan adanya kau disini, aku sudah merasa hangat." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum tulus. Hinata tidak menyangka jika _Merman_ bisa bersikap semanis ini. Ia hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya. Ia benar-benar gila karena sudah jatuh hati pada makhluk mitologi yang sedang dipertanyakan keberadaannya.

...

**1410, Pesisir pantai Belanda**

"Kau yakin atas semua ini, Hinata? Kau bisa di kucilkan oleh penduduk desa. Atau kemungkinan yang lebih buruk, kau bisa diburu oleh orang-orang asing yang mengerikan, _Dear._" Ucap Hiashi kepada putri tercintanya. "Keputusan ku sudah bulat, Ayah. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan jika seandainya kami tidak memiliki keturunan, itu bukan masalah bagiku. Kami bisa mengadopsi seorang anak manis dari panti asuhan di pinggir kota metropolitan." Bantah Hinata, tentu saja masih ada nada sopan yang tersirat. Hiashi menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Toh sepertinya Sai juga tidak keberatan. Besok acara pernikahanmu dengan Sai akan dilaksanakan. Persiapkan dirimu dan juga Sai. Ayah menyayangimu." Ujar Hiashi pasrah. Hinata tersenyum lega, lalu memeluk ayahnya. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

[Line]

Sudah seminggu sejak Hinata dan Sai mengucapkan janji suci yang sakral. Mereka benar-benar hidup bahagia sekarang. Tidak peduli akan jenis mereka yang berbeda. Tidak peduli oleh para penduduk yang benar-benar mengucilkannya dengan Sai. Tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa para khalayak umum sedang memburu makhluk sejenis Sai. Mereka tidak benar-benar peduli pada hal-hal yang dapat mengecoh kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka hanya peduli pada keadaan mereka sendiri. Sangat egois memang, tapi, toh, Hinata dan Sai tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Biar aku bantu, Hinata." Setelah mengatakannya, Sai mengambil nampan berisi makan malam mereka dari tangan Hinata. Setelah merasa bahwa nampan itu aman di pangkuannya, Sai menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju meja makan. Ya, setelah menikah dengan Hinata, Hiashi memberikan Sai sebuah kursi roda dengan alasan agar Sai dapat membantu Hinata dalam pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Tentu tidak mungkin jika Sai harus berjalan dengan ekornya. Itu sangat merepotkan. Atau mungkin, akan lebih kejam lagi jika Hiashi membiarkan menantu _Merman_ nya merangkak atau mengesot di lantai. Sai sempat meringis ketika membayangkan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening. Sai terlalu menikmati masakan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, dalam diam ia melirik Sai malu-malu. Ayolah, Hinata! _Merman_ rupawan itu sekarang sudah menjadi suamimu. "S-sai" Bisik Hinata, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sai. "Ada apa, _dear_?" Sai menghentikan makan malamnya, lalu pandangannya tertuju penuh pada sang istri. "A-apa bangsamu tidak mempertanyakan keberadaanmu?" Tanya Hinata agak ragu. "Mereka tidak peduli sepertinyaa. Walaupun kami bangsa _Merman _ berkoloni, tetapi tidak ada yang saling mengenal sau sama lain. Jika di antara mereka ada yang hilang, mereka tidak akan menyadarinya." Tutur Sai sambil tersenyum. Hinata sedikit lega mendengarnya. Dengan begini ia tidak akan diteror oleh bangsa _Merman _dan _Mermaid _karena telah menculik salah satu dari mereka. Baiklah, itu pemikiran konyol.

[Line]

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai saat melihat sang istri sudah rapi dalam balutan gaun sederhananya yang indah dan rapi. "Ah, iya. Maaf aku lupa mekatakannya padamu. Begini, hari ini aku berancana akan mengunjungi panti asuhan di pinggir kota metropolitan bersama ayah. Di rumah ini begitu sepi jika hanya di tinggali oleh dua orang." Ujar Hinata sambil mengenakan mantel beludrunya. "Kau ingin mengadopsi anak? Aku sedikit takut jika anak-anak takut denganku." Sai menunduk sedih. Hinata mengerti gelagat suaminya. Ia menghampiri Sai, lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Sai. Aku yakin anak kita akan menerima ayah barunya dengan senang hati." Hinata menenangkan. Ucapan Hinata membuat hati Sai hangat. Ia menegakkan kepala kembali, lalu mencuri kecupan singkat di dagu Hinata.

**1415, Pesisir pantai Belanda**

"_Dad_!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun sambil berlari ke arah ayahnya. "Ada apa, _dear_?" Ujar Sai sambil mengelus puncak kepala anak itu. "Bisakah kau menceritakan lagi tentang kisahmu bersama _Mum_?" Anak itu menyengir nakal. "Theo, bukankah _Mum_ dan _Dad_ sudah sering menceritakannya?" Hinata muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa hidangan makan malam. "Tapi, _Mum_, itu cerita terhebat yang pernah aku dengar!" Theo kembali berseru dengan nada bangga. "Terlalu banyak rintangannya, Theo. Kami sudah mengatakannya berulang kali." Ujar Sai maklum. "Kau tidak malu dengan ayahmu ini?" Lanjut Sai. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat bangga memiliki ayah yang keren seperti _Dad_!" Kata-kata Theo membuat senyum lega terpatri di wajah Sai. "Dan aku sangat bahagia memiliki orang tua seperti _Mum and Dad_!"

**1418, Pesisir pantai Belanda**

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Kau harus mengikhlaskannya. Lihat, bahkan Theo lebih tegar darimu." Hiashi mendekap putrinya. "Tapi ayah, ini semua salahku. Aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan air paling sedikit dua kali dalam setahun. Dan sekarang, dia sudah tidak ada, ayah! Sai mati!" Raung Hinata dengan suara keputus asaan. Malam tadi, Hinata menemukan Sai terpejam di kasurnya. Hinata pikir, suaminya hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Tetapi, setelah Hinata menyentuh kulit Sai, hal mengerikan terjadi. Kulit Sai terkelupas hanya karena usapan lembut Hinata. Begitu dingin, kering, dan kaku. Dengan panik, Ia langsung menuju kediaman ayahnya. Dan ayahnya menyimpulkan bahwa Sai telah mati. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mau percaya dengan mudah. Ia terus menggungcang tubuh Sai. Mula-mula hanya mengguncangnya dengan lembut. Tapi, semakin lama, Hinata semakin mengguncangnya dengan brutal. Tidak peduli pada kulit Sai yang sudah terkelupas dengan mengerikan. Hinata hanya menginginkan suaminya kembali.

"Sudahlah, _Mum_. Jika kau terus seperti ini, _Dad_ tidak akan tenang." Ujar Theo sembari mengelus punggung rapuh ibunya. Hinata masih terus mengisak, hanya saja tidak sehebat sebelumnya. Tangannya perlahan membawa Theo kedalam dekapannya. Seolah mencari pegangan untuk hidupnya yang akan datang. Mulai saat itu, perburuan _Merman_ sudah jarang lagi dilakukan.

[Line]

"Nah, jadi begitulah ceritanya, Hinata. Kau menyukainya?" Ucap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sambil menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca. "Sangat menyukainya, Sai. Aku tidak menyangka jika nama mereka sama seperti kita." Balas sang gadis dengan berseri-seri. Langit Osaka semakin lama semakin gelap. Bulan sudah menggantung indah di atas mereka. "Hinata, sebaiknya aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang. Hari sudah larut. Aku tidak mau terkena wawancara dadakan dari kakakmu." Titah Sai dengan nada jenaka. "Kak Neji tidak seperti itu, Sai!" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura. Karena gemas, dengan cepat Sai mengecup pipi Hinata yang tembam kemerahan. Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan kekasihnya. Pipinya sukses memerah. "Sai, aku harap cinta kita benar-benar murni seperti _mereka_." Bisik Hinata, lalu membalas kecupan ringan di pipi Sai

**.**

**End**

**.**

**a/n: **

**Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan fic gaje :3**

**Niatnya, ini fanfic mau di jadiin salah satu challenge. Tapi karena deadline nya udah telat, yaudah gajadi :v**

**Makasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe akhir. Jangan lupa review :3**

**Gomen buat fic Debate nya belum sempet update *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Dan mohon maaf juga jika banyak kesalahan kata atau typo yang berlebih**

**Semarang, 6 April 2015**

**LadyFourteen**


End file.
